


Mission Warming

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Little Spoon Keith, M/M, Spooning, fluffy klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance are sent on a mission to a foreign planet in a foreign galaxy. Keith’s already tired and they decide to rest for the night, but Keith is sure cold and these thin blankets they packed aren’t helping..I wrote fluff to mentally cope over math homework
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Mission Warming

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a friend on Discord, but some others requested to take a read and they loved it! Guess I’d take it here. Pretty proud of it too. It’s some cute short fluff and I’ve been craving some lately anyway.

"Paladins," Allura's voice over the speakers boomed, "please meet Coran and I in the control room. We'll be discussing a very..special mission."

Each paladin groans. Pidge slumped up in her bed, slipping on her pullover jacket over her tank top, stretching whilst waiting for the door to open and fixing her glasses, walking towards the control room.

Shiro zips up his vest, already being awake a few minutes beforehand. The white/black haired male walked out the door onto the hall that leads to the main deck.

Lance took his precious time to wash off his face mask, dry it, and get dressed. Honestly, the blue paladin was ecstatic to slip his jacket on. He'd tried Coran and Allura's Altean detergent and it smelled impossibly delightful. It smelled amazing and the moment Lance slipped it on he swore to King Alfor he'd praise Altean detergent for life. He exited his room, his nose drowning in the ethereal scent.

Hunk yawned. It was as if right when he woke up, only seconds after did Allura make her announcement. The yellow paladin sighed and stretched for a few seconds, before swinging his legs off the bed and grabbing his headband and tying it as he makes his way to the control room.

Keith almost jumped when he heard Allura's voice come on, then realized she was talking over a speaker. He sat up in bed, stretched, rubbed his eyes and stood up on his feet, perfecting the laces on his shoes. Now, Keith was on his way.

When all the paladins are in the main deck, Allura clears her throat. "Paladins, I've called you all for this mission. It's extremely dangerous and we'll need to discuss it for a while before we proceed with it."

A swift movement of her hands and a large map of different galaxies, universes, and planets appeared. "Here and there," she pointed to two different galaxies. "This is the universe called Kironoxi. It has nothing but large forests, nature, a couple planets and kind creatures. However, the population of the citizens are very small for some reason. You'd be lucky to find any people there at all." she explained.

Everybody nodded. "Now, this," Allura points to a different universe. "This universe is called Pantela. It's a bit like how you guys explain Earth. Busy, lots of citizens, and forests."

"We will need you guys to split up in two groups and search for these items. On Kironoxi, you will need to find a special Altean crystal that has been located inside one of the stores inside the shop. This means, check all the shops in the town." the princess said. "On Pantela, you will need to collect a jar of the highest priced quintessence from a store named Alisha's Jar. As you can figure, you are purchasing items on both missions, so Coran and I will be giving you 70000 GAC each. We don't know how much each item costs, but due to Coran's research, we figured out that space time is different on Kironoxi. One quintant here is equivalent to three quintants there."

Everybody was shocked. Space time can do that?! And 70000 GAC?! After a brief moment of silence, they waited for Allura's team assignments.

"Shiro, Pidge, Hunk. You three will be searching in Pantela. We will need you three to buy the quintessence and quickly go, hidden in plain sight. From the research and information we were given, the store is extremely small and the town is big, so we'll need all three of you to spread the town and search." Pidge and Hunk give each other a high-five, cheering you be on the same team this time.

"Which this means, Lance, Keith, you will be traveling to Kironoxi. The—"

"Seriously? I'm stuck with this guy?" Lance groaned.

Allura nervously chuckled and continued. "The town is pretty small, and you have three quintants to search roughly about 130 stores. You guys can pull this off, so don't fret. Get ready and pack a few belongings. This mission will be launched in two vargas. When your mission is complete, return immediately."

Each paladin nods and begins walking back to their room to pack.

One hour later, everybody was done and headed back to the main deck to relax before their mission.

Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were hugging goodbyes and see-you-laters.

Lance and Keith decided to take Red, since she's faster. The Alteans opened up a wormhole, sending the duo into Kironoxi.

Keith sprinted a Red directly towards the planet, eager to do the mission. He was still tired, and he desired to get the mission over with and sleep. Or sleep, and then do the mission.

Lance was busy looking at the strange atmosphere. This planet was beautiful, he had to admit. The stars seemed to glisten more than they usually did when they were looked at from here.

Keith landed Red in a clearing in the middle of the forest. It seemed to be rather dark and, just like Allura had said, lots of nature. Lance figured it was already night time in this planet.

Keith and Lance exited the lion, looking around. "Should we go search a bit or rest?" Lance asked. "I'm exhausted, sorry. Could we rest?" Keith replied. Lance could see the visible eyebags appearing on Keith's eyes. The brunette nodded. "Just sit back. I'll set up a little camping site since Red's storage space is filled with other stuff."

Keith nodded. He would have argued back, but he already felt his eyelids trying to slip shut. He didn't want to burden the blue paladin so much. He was already making their sleeping site, he didn't need Lancey Lance to carry him to bed and tuck him in and kiss him good nighty-night.

After what felt like about 5 minutes, Lance called Keith over again. "Little bed's ready. Come on, Mullet."

Keith nods, sluggishly walking over to where Lance was. It was a stack of blankets, with more rolled up blankets as pillows. And of course, another blanket for..a blanket.

It didn't really snap to Keith that he had to spare the small space with Lance. He was cold, and he just laid down and shivered, tucking his legs towards his chest, hoping for some warmth. This shitty blanket was not helping. The black haired male heard a soft voice. "Keith, buddy, can you scoot a bit? I'm sleeping here too, you know."

Keith mumbled something Lance couldn't hear, but the raven scooted over anyway, turning on his side away from the other. Lance notice Keith's cold trembling, and his jaw also began to jitter and shake. Keith was super cold, and Lance couldn't blame him. The blanket was thin and cheap.

A rosy tint appeared on the dark skinned boy as a smile grew on his face. He laid down next to Keith. Skinny arms wrapped around his waist, cradling the black haired male in his arms as he pressed the other boy's back toward his chest. After a few minutes, Lance noticed that Keith stopped shivering, his teeth stopped chattering, and his breathing slowed down a bit.

Lance smiled cheekily, pulling Keith tighter into his chest, gripping his waist and burying his face in his neck. The scent of scattered lavender and coconut immediately spread in the air as a soft blush appeared on both of the males' faces, enjoying the warmth the other gave.

This was much better than the blanket.


End file.
